American Dad - Problems with Cloning
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Sequel to Pulling Double Booty, to save his life after a grave car accident, Steve's mind was transferred into a clone. However, a slight mishap in the creation of Steve's clone, turns Steve's upside down in ways he never expected. Stan/Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**American Dad! **_

_**Problems with Cloning**_

_**By Dark Dragen.**_

_**Summary:**_ Sequel to Pulling Double Booty, to save his life after a grave car accident, Steve's mind was transferred into a clone. However, a slight mishap in the creation of Steve's clone, turns Steve's upside down in ways he never expected.

_**Warning:**_ Incest, Science Fiction, Body Swap, Transgender, Mind Control and so on.…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own American Dad, it rightfully belongs to Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman.

_**Chapter One.**_

_**The Death of Steve Smith.**_

It was Sunday evening and Stan Smith found himself back home at Langley Falls in a cub, he had returned from a hot and sexual weekend with his daughter. When he first went to the hotel in the mountains, he was there pretending to be his daughter's latest lover, Bill, to try and make his daughter break up with him. The reason for this was because if he did it himself, she would go into a rampage as she didn't deal with rejection too good. Last time a man broke up with her, she went on a rampage, the police let her go but was told that if this happened again, she would go to jail for years. So to prevent this happening, Stan went to the hotel to act like a pig so that Hayley would dump him.

Or that was the plan, but something happened to change that. For some strange reason, instead of trying to have her break up with him, his sexual desires was heightened and over time he wanted nothing more but to fuck his own daughter. Oh, he did try and fight the feeling, but the moment that his daughter begun to kiss him, and giving him a hand and blow job, he gave up the fight and give in to his sexual needs and fucked her. And he was thankful for it, as he had the best sex he ever had in his life, dominating his daughter.

Sure they had done some basic foreplay, Francine giving him a hand and blow job, and him sucking her, but that's it. But with Hayley, he did so much more, spanking her ass, sucking her nipples and playing with her breasts, were just a few of the things he did to her before fucking her pussy and ass. Stan was shocked at how perverted that he and his daughter was, they did things that Stan could never imagine doing before, and him dominating his daughter to the point that she would do whatever he wanted without a second thought of herself or anyone else, as long as it made him happy. The mere thought made him aroused.

The only reason that he returned home was because of Francine and Steve, whilst he would like nothing more but to fuck his daughter and have her do many things for him, he couldn't stand being away from the rest of his family. He cared for them and no matter what, he couldn't be apart from them for too long. He knew he would have to think of something that he could fuck his daughter openly, whilst his wife and son wouldn't mind it. Maybe something in the C.I.A Lab could work something out. But that was an idea for another time.

Stan had to admit he was a tiny bit shocked about all this if he was honest with himself. Before his weekend, he wouldn't even think about doing what he did to his daughter, as he knew that it was wrong. But after taking some pills for a headache from the C.I.A Lab, those thoughts slowly disappeared until he gave in and fucked Hayley.

Although he knew it was possible that the pills that were making him feel like this, but he didn't care, not if it made him feel this great. No, until he knew more about them, he was going to take one each day, until he found out what they are and to keep this feeling he had. But he knew he would need to work fast, as he only had enough to last for two weeks. Which he would deal with soon.

For now though, he had to see Francine and give the cover story but he came up with. Telling her that he was able to make Hayley dump Bill, but she decided that to stay at the hotel for a while to decide what to do next. But what he wouldn't be telling her was that a few days later he would fake going on a mission out of the country but in fact, he would be returning to his daughter and continue where they left off, fucking each other and making Hayley into a perfect tool as she wanted to be.

Or that was the plan anyhow, but the moment that he entered his home though, Francine came running into crying, "Oh Stan I'm so happy that you're back."

"What happened dear?" asked Stan, worried about what might have happened.

"It's, it's Steve, he's been in a car accident," Francine sobbed, as she thought about what happened to her son, "he, he is in the hospital right now. The doctor's said that his injuries were so severe, that, that, they fear that our son, will, will die."

"How did this happen?" asked a shocked Stan, feeling some sort of emotion for the first time in the last few days. He couldn't believe that his son could die. Sure Steve was childish most of the time, acting like he was a twelve year old or young instead of a fifteen-year-old he was, but Stan didn't want to see his son hurt or killed. Sure he wanted Steve to grow up and be the man that he dreamed his son could become, but he didn't want him dead.

"I, I don't know," Francine sobbed, "all I know is that yesterday a car hit him as he chased after some chickens across the road. I tried to call you, but your cell phone was off. I only here to get cleaned up and get some clothes, then I was going to return to the hospital. At the moment Roger is with him."

Stan knew he should feel guilty, as he was fucking his daughter senseless yesterday, his son was in the hospital dying, but he didn't. Even now all he could think of was getting back to his daughter so that he could fuck her again. Part of him knew it was wrong, but thanks to whatever was happening to him, he couldn't feel the guilt he should feel. But he knew he had to say something or his wife would suspect something is up, so sounding guilty he told her, "I'm sorry dear, I turned my phone off just in case someone tried to call me, and alert Hayley I wasn't Bill."

"I understand dear," said Francine, then looking around she saw that her daughter wasn't there, which made her ask, "where is Hayley?"

"She's still at the hotel," Stan informed his wife, going along with his story that he created, "it took a bit longer than I had hoped, but this afternoon I was able to get her to break up with Bill. She sent me packing and sent me back without the car, but before I left as I asked her what I should tell her parents. She told me to tell them that she dumped me and that she was staying to figure out what she was going to do next, as she felt that I was the one for her. But now she wasn't sure, and she didn't know what to do next, so decided to stay and figure it out."

Francine was glad that Stan was able to break her and Bill up, as it made her feel ill at the thought of her daughter fucking someone looking like Stan. She could even understand that Hayley would want to stay to figure out what to do next, seeing how her daughter told her a few times that she believed that Bill was the one and wanted to marry him one day. But she wished that her daughter was here now, to see her brother should the worse happen and Steve dies.

"Listen, try and call Hayley now, whilst I get changed." Stan told his wife softly, "When I'm done we both go to the hospital and see what is happening."

"Of cause dear." said Francine, as she pulled off Stan to try and call his daughter, as her husband went upstairs to get cleaned up.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Monday - Langley Falls C.I.A Headquarters:_

It was Monday morning and we find Stan at his workplace, down at the labs that the C.I.A had. He spoke to the doctors about his son's condition, where he learned that Steve was hit by a truck damaging most of his body. All the doctors could do was make his reminding time as comfortable as they could. When asked if they could talk to him, they said for a short time, as it would be too painful to keep him awake for too long.

Stan learned that Steve and Roger were meant to go on a summer of exotic adventure, but Steve somehow getting them a summer job in a chicken factory. This made Stan proud of his son, he had summer jobs himself when he was younger, to earn extra money to get what he wanted. But he was shocked to find out that he quit his job once he learned what happened to the male chicks, where he stole a few of them to keep them safe.

But Roger angry at him for ruining their summer by working, he kidnapped the rooster so that he could make them fight in cockfighting battles. But Steve learned of this and tried to free them, but they escaped and Steve ran after them which some went on the road where the foolish tried to rescue them, but he ended up dying because of this. Hearing this story though made him made at the damn alien he allowed to live with them if it wasn't his action, his son wouldn't be laying in the hospital bed dying. So he kicked the grey alien out of the hospital and told him if he ever sees him again, he would kill him and bring his body back to the C.I.A.

To be honest, he wasn't sure who he was angry at the most with, Roger for doing what he did, or his son for acting so foolishly. But seeing that his son was dying, he took his anger out on the one person he could do so, Roger.

Either way, seeing that the doctors couldn't save his son, there was one last place to go, the C.I.A Lab. He knew that they were able to do human cloning and mind transfer, so he was hoping that they could help me to create a clone of his son and then transfer his son's mind into the clone. Not only that, but he could try and find out more of the pills that he had taken.

So here he was at the Lab, where he saw Patrick, one of the scientists working there working on a clone of a female. Seeing him Stan said, "Patrick, just the person that I was hoping to see."

"Hey Stan, how can I help you?" asked Patrick friendly.

"I need your help," admitted Stan, "my son, Steve, got into an accident and he is now dying and the doctors aren't able to save his life."

"Damn Stan, I'm sorry to hear that," Patrick apologize sincerely, before asking, "but how can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could create of him and we can transfer Steve's mind into the clone, and so no one would need to know he died." Stan informed the scientist.

"Hmm, it's possible Stan, but how long does your son have to live?" asked Patrick, "As to make a perfect clone of your son, it would take a week or two."

Stan looked saddened at this, as he said, "The doctors say that he could die within the next few days."

Patrick hummed thoughtfully as he checked his paper on the cloning process before he said, "It is possible I can make one in a couple of days, but I have to warn you though, there might be some mistakes."

"As long as they are mistakes that can be covered up, I don't care, as long as my son lives." Stan admitted, as long as his son lives and the mistakes won't too great, he didn't mind what they were.

"Then come back in a few days and I should have your clone ready along with the equipment to transfer your son's mind into the clone." Patrick informed the C.I.A agent.

"Thanks Patrick, you'll be a lifesaver if you are able to do it." Stan informed the man, then seeing the pills that he took before living with his daughter a few days ago. As he did, he showed them to Patrick and asked, "Are these painkiller?"

Stan was about to put the pills into his mouth as Patrick called out, "Stan don't!"

"Why what's wrong with them?" asked Stan, acting concerned.

"They're experimental drugs." Patrick informed the man.

"What do they do?" Stan inquired.

"They were meant to be super soldier pills," explained the scientist, "taking one should have meant gaining super strength and such for a few hours. We hoped that we could give them to our agents during missions so that it would make it easier and faster for them to complete their mission."

"So I take it that it didn't go to plan?" asked Stan.

"Will not in the way that we hoped no," admitted Patrick, "taking it long enough will give you some extra strength and speed. But what you get before hand is something else, something we didn't expect. You would become very lustful, wanting to fuck everyone and anyone, and have the stamina and endurance to keep going on for hours."

Stan knew this first hand about the high stamina and endurance, he fucked his daughter non-stop and not feeling tied for hours later. But he wanted to know why he would fuck his daughter for. Sure having a high lust would want him to fuck, but he thought he would hold up until he got home to fuck his wife, not just anyone. So he went on to say, "What's stopping someone from holding back their lust, and wait until they get home or go somewhere to pay to fuck someone. I would think I would be able to hold off until I get home before losing to my lust."

"Maybe, but the thing is this drug lowers your inhibitions, so you would be willing to fuck those who you would normally never thought of having sex with." explained the scientist, "And your empathy would be lowered too, you won't feel guilt when you know you should and you might not care what happens to others as you might otherwise would."

Hearing this Stan realized why he didn't feel guilty for not being there for his son. At least he now knew what was going on.

"Oh," Stan acted shock at this, before asking, "say, if you didn't stop me from taking these pills, how long would they last?"

"Hmm, I don't know to be honest," admitted Patrick, "so far each person we tested this on reacts different, some last for hours some even last for days even weeks, so it would be hard to say. But there is one thing we do know for sure, if you take more than ten pills within a week, the effects are permanent."

"Will I'm glad you stopped me than." Stan said with a fake sigh of relief before saying, "Listen Patrick, I need to inform Francine about the clone. I know she'll be so happy that I can save our son."

"See you later Stan." Patrick bid Stan goodbye, as the C.I.A agent left to see his wife.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Langley Falls' Hospital:_

It has been three days since Stan asked Patrick to create a clone of Steve, so that they could transfer Steve's mind into the clone and so his son could live. Stan and Francine were in their son's room, where Stan waiting for the phone call that the clone was ready.

But as they were waiting, Stan was shocked to see Patrick entering the room. Seeing this Stan had to asked worriedly, "Patrick is everything alright? Were you able to make the clone that I asked for?"

"Yes I was able to make the clone, but there's a slight problem with it." explained the clone scientist.

"What sort of problem?" asked Francine.

"I think it's better if you see it yourself." Patrick told them, as he didn't think they would believe him otherwise.

"You brought the clone here?" asked Stan.

"I did, as I realized you would have to answer questions as to why you want your son out of the hospital, questions you didn't want to answer." Patrick explained his reasons for bringing the clone to them instead of them coming to him.

Stan realized that Patrick was right, but with his son dying, he didn't think about it. This way would be so much easier, so wanting to see what the problem was, he and Francine followed Patrick to where Patrick hide the clone. The clone was in the basement of the hospital, but the thing was the clone wasn't what they were expecting. Instead of a male clone of their son, but they saw a sexy female body. She had looked like a feminine looking Steve, who had long brown hair and double-d breasts and had a pussy instead of a cock.

Whilst she was breathing, there was no other movement, no sign she was alive.

"Wh, what's going here, I thought Stan asked you to do a clone of my son? Why is there a female here?" Francine asked worriedly, confused to what was going on here.

"And I did and this is he," Patrick told Stan's wife, "but was I told your husband, rushing cloning could create problems and sadly this was the problem of cloning in this case. You need to understand, when clone, should you not knowing what you're doing or rushing things, many kinds of problems can arise. Just be glad that this was the only problem that araised this time."

"So we have to stick Steve in this body and await for you to create a new clone, one that looks like Stave?" asked Francine, hoping this was the case.

"Sadly no," the clone scientist informed the mother, "as from your son's records, by the time I would be able to create a body that matches your son to a tie, he should be dead and if we try and make it out that he is living longer then he meant to, it could raise questions that you don't want answering."

"So it is either make my son into a girl, or allow him to die?" sobbed a distraught mother asked.

"It would seem so dear." Stan informed his wife, not really bothered by this. Whilst he acted to be distraught about this, part of his brain was already thinking about thinking his son as a female already. He knew he should give the drugs that was making him think like this up, but he was enjoying the freedom and feeling they were giving him. He couldn't give them up, no matter side-effects.

"I'm sorry Stan, Francine if there was another way, I would tell you." Patrick informed them, before asking "So what do you want to do? Curry on with the plan or allow your son to die?"

Whilst it might sound heartless, Francine knew that Patrick was trying to help and that they were on a time schedule. They had to do this soon or Steve would end up dead, so she knew that she and her husband had to make their choice now. But the thing was, she didn't know what to do, so she asked her husband, "Stan, what should we do?"

"I don't like the idea either," lied Stan, "but I would have him as a female than dead."

"You're right, it is better for him being a female than dead." admitted Francine, not wanting her son to die, so turning to the scientist, "Please carry out with the mind transfer, so we can save my son."

"It'll be done within a few hours, just sort a few things out so I can do so." Patrick told her with a sad smile, before he left to get things rolling.

Once Patrick left, Francine brought up something important as she asked worriedly, "Stan, I know this is a bit late, but what are we going to do about Steve? What will people have to say when we bring home an unknown female instead of a Steve? Who should we say she is and ask for paperwork?"

As Francine asked this, Stan realized that he hadn't thought it out fully as he should have. But as he thought about it, he knew a few people in the C.I.A that owed him a few favours that could help him. So with a sigh he said, "You don't have to worry about that, I know a few people in the C.I.A that owed him a few favours, so they can help with a new identity. This wouldn't be the first time that they have done such a thing, so it would be easy for them and if people ask to many questions we can always move where they don't know us. In fact, I think it would be best if we did, as it might be easier this way for Steve. As he could start a new life as a female where no one knows him."

Francine didn't like the idea of moving, but she knew that Stan was right, Steve would have a better time if they moved somewhere new. He could start a new life as a female, not having to worry about people finding out who he used to be so she said, "You're right, it would be better if we moved, a new life for all of us, so we don't have to worry about being found out."

"I'll go to work and start with creating Steve's new identity, and try and find a new place to live. Is there anywhere you would love to live?" asked Stan.

"I always dreamed about living near a beach or on an island where the weather is normally warm and nice." Francine informed her husband, dreaming about the places she would love to life.

"I'll see what I can do, but I do like the sound of living on a tropical island." Stan told his wife, the idea of seeing the women in his life in hot sexy bikinis was intoxicating, so he would try his hardest to get it. As he would be able to see them half naked whenever he wanted and rise no questions about it. So with a goodbye to his wife, Stan left to put his plans into action, starting off with the death of his son.

_**To be Continued!**_

_**Author's Note:**_Here ends the first chapter of sequel of American Dad - Pulling Double Booty: Redone, I hope you like it. Yes I know there's some mistakes and if you are willing to edit it, please let me know - so you know I use google doc to write, but I can send it on Word Office if you can't use it.

Now if you like it, please let me know as your feedback will help me to write more chapters for this. So, if you have any ideas as to what you want to see in this story, please let me know and I'll try to add it. More ideas that I get, more chapters that I'll be able to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

_**Birth of Stephanie Smith!**_

_Thursday - Langley Falls', Stan's Home:_

It was a few hours later since he learned about the problem with his son's clone being a female, whilst it distorted Francine, Stan had other thoughts on his mind. Sure part of him was upset that his son was going to become a female now, but that part was small, thanks to the pills that he had taken over the weekend, he was mainly turned on by the idea. It meant there was another female member of the family that he could fuck once the time was right. He knew he should be disgusted at the thought and inform Patrick and his boss that he took these experimental pills so that they could find a cure, but he didn't want the feeling that he had to go, nor the sex that he was having with Hayley. He was stronger and happier than he had been all his life, he didn't want to end.

To make sure that no one found out until it was too late, along with making sure that no one from their old life knew what happened to Steve, he spent the last few hours with his boss Bullock. When Bullock learned about what happened to Steve, he understood why Stan what he did, he even said if he had a son, he too would do whatever in his power to keep his son alive, even using all the resources of the C.I.A. Seeing that there's a lot that the public didn't know about, there were a lot of things he could try and use.

Seeing the time limit and the level of access Stan had, Bullock understood why he went with trying to clone Steve. It was a great shame it didn't work out as his friend wanted, sure his son lives, but not as a male. So Bullock understood that Stan wanted to move away and start a new life where no one knew them. He was all too happy to help Stan and so helped to find a job elsewhere for them to start again, Stan didn't have to use any favours that he gained over the years, as the C.I.A looks after their own when they can. So learning that Stan and his wife Francine wanted to live on a tropical island, Bullock started to search for a perfect place for them as he had his people create a new identity for Steve. The new identity would be known as Stephanie Christine Smith, a name that Stan and Francine wanted if Steve was a girl.

Whilst Bullock was doing that for Stan, Stan went to see Patrick who was at the Headquarters getting the things he needed to transfer Steve's mind into his new clone. He needed information and he had an idea he wanted to try and needed Patrick's help. The information he wanted was what would the side-effects of Steve becoming a female, other than becoming a female. Patrick informed him that he wasn't sure as it has never been done before, but he wouldn't be surprised if Steve starts to get new and mixed feelings and emotions, that he would be confused for a while until he gets used to the new body. Steve would also have to deal with the changes in the body too, like having breasts and having monthly periods.

This was what Stan was hoping to hear, as he could use this information to alter his new daughter's train of thought. He could with careful actions, turn her into a good sex toy for him to fuck, just like Hayley. That'll take time and effort. Now the other thing he wanted was help to make Steve as a cheerleader, as he prized popularity, and seeing how hot Steve's new body was, he wanted her to stand out. As he knew that if someone was popular, they would get many things and he wanted that with Steve.

Thankfully Patrick said that he would be able to help there, he had a few things in the lab that could help with that. Whilst he couldn't help with getting used to his new body, he was able to make it so that Steve's new body had the muscle memories and the actual memories needed to be a great cheerleader, things like gymnastics, dancing and aerobics. Hearing this, Stan wished that Patrick could do the same thing with Hayley, as he could have fun with both of his daughters with the way they could use move their bodies.

When he asked him, Patrick was able to tell him that he could do the same to Hayley if she wanted. Which he knew that with how she was now, she would want it if her dear old daddy wants it. He would let him know once he returned home to get Steve some female clothes to wear, as Hayley was at home at the moment before heading to the hospital.

Either way, now that he was home, it seemed that no one was home, which shocked him, as he thought that at least Hayley would be here. Either way, he decided to go to Hayley's room to get some of her clothes for Steve. Sure they aren't sexy for a woman to wear, something he was going to sort out in the future, but the clothes should now fit Steve's clone.

But as he got to Hayley's room, he saw that the door was ajar and he could hear morning. Opening the door, he saw Hayley laying on her bed naked, with a dildo in her hand, fucking herself. "Oh daddy, yes fuck me, fuck me hard."

Stan could only smile at this, seeing how his daughter was still thinking about him as she fucked herself. With a smirk, he said lustfully, "Oh is my dear daughter fucking herself as she thinks about her father? What a nutty girl."

"Dad!" Hayley gasped in shock, not expecting him back so soon. Then suddenly she asked, "Where's mum?" She was worried that her mother could have heard what she was doing, if she did, that would mean questions she couldn't answer. Questions that would lead her father into trouble, something she wasn't willing to do.

"She's at the hospital with Steve." Hayley said with a sigh relief before she said lustfully as her father walked towards her, "In that case, yes daddy I was a nurty girl for fucking myself as I thought about you. Please punish me."

With a second thought, Stan pulled his daughter towards him as he seat down onto her bed and placed her over his knees where he immediately raised his hand in the air and brought it down forcefully on her now exposed ass.

SLAP!

"OWWW!" she cried out in pain.

SLAP!

"AAHHHH!" she screamed again.

SLAP!

"OWW! Yes, spank me harder!"

SLAP!

"OWW! Yes, daddy, spank my ass again. Your daughter is a slut who should be punished for thinking of you as I fucked myself!"

SLAP!

"AAAAHHHH! Your daughter is a whore. I'm a dirty whore who wants you to fuck me!"

SLAP!

"AAAHHH! Spank your slutty daughter before you fuck her, daddy. Slap my dirty ass again!"

SLAP!

"You shameless slut, you're going to get it now. Just look at you, you horny fuck. Who's your daddy?"

SLAP!

"OW! You are! You've made me so horny and I need to be fucked. Please dad, I'm begging you. I need to feel your cock in me again, it has been a few days since I was fucked by you. I want it everywhere, just give it to me again dammit. Give me your fucking cock!"

"Where do you want my cock now, you horny bitch? Where else do you want to feel your dad's cock?"

SLAP!

"AHHH! In my ass. I want your cock in my ass. I miss your cock in there, stretching my insides, like those sluts in the movies I sometimes watch."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried out in pain and pleasure as her father anally penetrated her.

"Oh, my god. It's huge. It's so huge. I forgot how good it felt having your cock in my ass." Hayley moaned in pleasure as her father thrust in and out of her ass, "You're so deep inside me, daddy. Fuck the shit out of my ass. Fuck it hard. I want to feel pain. I deserve to be punished, daddy. Fuck it. Give it to your daughter in her asshole deep and hard, you fucking pervert!"

"Your dad is fucking you in the ass, just the way you like it, don't you fucking whore? Are you my whore, Hayley? Are you my dirty whore, you nasty bitch?"

"Yes! Yes! I am your whore, dad!" Hayley screamed in pleasure, "I am your dirty, slutty, incestuous whore! Your daughter is a slut! Your little girl is a dirty bitch who loves getting fucked by her dad! Yes! Yes! Fuck my dirty asshole harder, you son of a bitch! Your daughter is a dirty, no good anal whore! Make my slutty asshole bleed! Make me your bitch, your whore, your slut!"

"So you want me to fuck your ass harder, huh bitch?" Stan asked her as he holds his daughter's arms behind her back, restraining her. He then uses one hand to tug the back of her hair.

"Yes, you incestuous fuck. Fuck my ass harder. Make me feel it, you perverted fuck." Hayley cried out in pleasure, not caring who might hear her, she was loving every moment of this and wanted the world to know it, "Make my slutty asshole feel it deep and hard, you dirty bastard. Come on, you no good piece of shit. Give it to your slutty daughter. Give it to me! Fuck me harder, you son of a bitch! Bang my asshole harder! Turn your slutty little girl into a cock loving anal bitch. Your daughter is a dirty anal whore. Fuck her, fuck your whore. I'm a dog, daddy, a dog. Your daughter is a dirty dog, your dog, your bitch. Fuck your bitch. Fuck your cock hungry bitch! I'm a bitch in heat!"

"Oh god, that tight little ass is going to make me cum, Hayley!" Stan called out in lust, "I'm going to cum in your ass! I'm gonna cum! Here it is, Janie! Here's my cum! AAAAHHHH… UUUNNNGGGHHH… UUNNNGGGHHH!"

"Fill my dirty asshole with your cum!" Hayley told her father, "Fill my slutty asshole with your dirty cum! Oh, daddy, I'm cumming too! I can feel your hot sperm shooting in my ass baby. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! AAAAHHH! Your slutty daughter is cumming! AAAIIIIEEEE… AAAAHH… UUUNNGHH!"

Once Stan cummed, he pulled out of his daughter, but thanks to the pills he was taking, he was still hard. Seeing this Hayley was shocked, sure she saw this over the weekend, but she was still shocked about this, she didn't think this was normal. But she wasn't really going to ask about why it was still hard, she was a good little girl and she would never ask her father such things. So instead, she jokingly asked, "Daddy, does your cock ever get soft? Not that I mind, I love being fucked by it."

"Not of late no." Stan admitted, "It takes a lot for it to soften, as you remember from this past weekend."

"True," Hayley admitted with a lustful smile, before saying, "let's see if I can't soften it."

Stan watched as Hayley baby crawl down the bed and slowly moved her hand to his cock. Once in hand, she lowered her head, pushing out her tongue as her face came closer, where once face to face with his cock, started to lick it up and down my rod as if it were a popsicle.

Stan was enjoying the feeling so much that he place his hands around his daughter's head, as he lay back surrendering himself to the sensations that his daughter was was delivering.

Hayley cupped her father's balls with one hand while holding his dick steady with the other. Her mouth descended on him, taking his little head between her lips. His hips bucked up towards her as she sucked on just the tip. Without warning, she swallowed his rod entirely, going down on him until her chin was resting in his pubic hair.

Stan smiled lustfully as his daughter was deepthroating him! He could feel his sperm boiling in his nuts. If his daughter continued swallowing him whole like this, it wouldn't be long before him cum exploded into her throat. Sure enough, within a few moments later he began to cum, but instead of removing her mouth from his cock, she continued to suck and swallowed the load.

When she finished, she didn't even try to remove her mouth from him. Seeing how he was still hard, she continued, wanting to make him go soft with her mouth alone. Even if it meant that her stomach would be full of his cum.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I can't get enough of these orgasms that you're giving me." Stan said in bliss after cumming a few times, not thinking about what he was saying, as Hayley was sucking his cock.

"Agent Small Wonders activated, what are your orders, sir?" Hayley asked without emotion as she pulled her mouth off her father's cock. Now instead of one of lustful bliss that she had a moment, she had a blank look on her,

Stan couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that he said the set words that he vowed he would never use as if he did, it would turn his daughter into a sleeper agent that would follow any orders that he gave her. This was something that happened when she was younger, he placed her in a C.I.A summer camp or that's what he told Francine anyway, the truth is that it was a C.I.A programme, a Sleeper Programme.

The programme lasted for two years, which he placed Hayley on during the summer and winter breaks. It was his dream to have a father/daughter team when she was older. But it wasn't meant to be though, as when the Sleepers were activated if they didn't deactivate the Sleeper at the same time as they were activated in seven days time, the Sleeper would lose their free will. Or that was the story they were given as to why the programme was stopped.

Stan was going to deactivate his daughter when suddenly an idea came to him, what if he could give his daughter the memories from being a Sleeper Agent to her waking self? So with the idea in mind, he said, "When you are deactivated, you'll recall all of your training and memories of your training to become a Sleeper Agent."

"Understood sir!" Hayley replied emotionlessly.

Hoping that this would work, Stan deactivates his daughter, "I can't get enough of these orgasms that you're giving me."

Hayley looked around the room a bit, disoriented and confused as memories that she didn't know she had started to come to her. Memories of the times where she got an electrical shock from a collar if she coloured out of the line in a colouring book, or other small mistakes. There were even memories of training, training that could make her into a special trained assassin. Memories came with the reason for all this, that she would be a Sleeper Agent, to be planted in places to do the jobs that no other person could do legally. Her handler was none other than her father.

Now if this happened about a week or so ago, she would be very angry at her father for doing this to her, to make her into mindless killer, where she would have no will of her own. But things were different now, now she was his pet, to be used as he wanted, she would do whatever he wanted. All these memories did was to make her job so much easier, now she had the skills to protect her father from anyone who meant her father harm and those who would dare to take her away from him.

With a great kiss on her father's lips, she pulled back and said, "Thank you, daddy for these memories."

"So, you're not mad at me for doing this to you?" Stan asked his daughter, a bit shocked that she wasn't mad at him.

"If you made me remember all this last week I might have been, I might even try and kill you with these new found abilities." Hayley admitted to her father, "But that was last week, but thanks to the last weekend, I am yours fully, your pet to be used as you like. Remember daddy, I told you, I'm yours to be used as you like, I would kill even die for you, if that's what makes you happy. All you did was give me the ability to become a better pet for you, now I have the skills to do whatever you need from me. To protect you."

With that she arranged herself above her father, before she lowered herself so that his cock went into her and began to fuck him once again. Stan just smiled at this, seeing how his daughter was acting towards him. But he didn't want her to be fucking him, he wanted to be fucking her, to be in control of fucking her. So with one movement, he took hold of her and threw her on her back. All the while with his cock still in her.

Stan showed her why he was the boss of her and why she liked it, he was thrusting in and out of her like a bull in session. Fucking her so badly, she wouldn't be able to stand or seat right for a while.

However, during the time Stan fucking his daughter, they didn't hear someone coming up the stairs. Not until they heard a shock male voice say, "Mr. Smith, Hayley what are you doing?"

Hearing this, Stan pulled out of his daughter in alarm, shocked that they were found out. They were found out by none of than Jeff Fischer, Hayley's fool ex-boyfriend. They both forgot about him for different reasons. It was Hayley who asked in annoyance, unhappy that she was interrupted at being fucked by her father, "What are you doing here Jeff, I told, we are done, I don't want to be with you any more. I am with a man who can give me something that you can never can."

"I, I was hoping that given time away, I thought I could come back and ask you out again, to, to give us another chance." Jeff said in shock at what he saw, father and daughter fucking each other. "What are you doing with your father? You know it is wrong?" Whilst he was dimwitted and had a few problems and a druggy, he still knew right and wrong.

"He is giving me something that you could never could," Hayley said as got out of the bed naked, as if it was nothing at all as she walked up her to her ex, "he gave me the best sex in my life. Not only that, but he made me submit to him and made me his pet. Something you nor none of the men I have been with could ever do."

"But what you are doing is -" but before he could say another work, Hayley put her hands around his neck and twisted it with one movement, killing the poor fool where he stood.

"What did you do Hayley?" asked a shocked Stan. He knew that she had the knowledge to do this, but he wasn't expecting her to kill someone with such ease. As if it was just like killing a bug that was bothering her.

"I told you father, I'm yours and that I would protect you anyway that I could, even killing or dying for you." Hayley explained to her father, "Jeff was a problem, something that would have taken you away from you, and cause you many problems. So I did what I had to and kill him."

"Are you okay with this, this was your first kill." Stan asked worried about his daughter.

"As I said, I did what I had to." Hayley said simply, "He would have blabbed and I couldn't allow that, as it would mean you being taken away from you. Something I could not allow."

"I see…" Stan said with a sigh, unsure how to take this new development, he knew that his daughter was devoted to him, but this was a side of her he wasn't expecting. "You do know that we now have to get rid of his body now? We can't have another round of sex before going to hosptal to transfer your brother's mind into his new body."

"Bastard!" hissed Hayley as she kicked Jeff's dead body, angry that he had taken her time from her father. If he wasn't dead already, she would kill him again, but this time slowly, so that she could try out the new skills that she gained. With a sigh as she kicked Jeff's body once again, she said, "Fine, let's do this. I hope we can do this some time soon, I hate that you can't fuck me whenever you or I like."

"I know dear, but for now we have to be careful, but I have plans where if things goes right, we can fuck whenever we both want to." Stan informed his daughter with a smile as he and Hayley began to get change into their clothes.

"Really?" asked Hayley happily.

"Yeah, but I won't say anything just now, we have things to do, but in a few months things should get better for us." Stan inform Hayley.

"That's good daddy." Hayley said as she kissed her father once again before they picked Jeff's body and place it her Stan's car. Where they went to a C.I.A dead drop, a place where they can drop a body and the agents there would make it so that no one would ever find out the person being killed, they would just make it so that the person just disappears. And if that wasn't possible, they would make the death look like a mugging gone wrong or something like that. Once they dropped off the body, they went to the hospital.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was an hour later of Hayley killing Jeff and making his body disappear, during that hour, Stan told Hayley what happened with Steve's clone and how he was going to a female from now on. Before he could say anything, it was Hayley herself who asked if he wanted her to try and make it so that he could fuck Steve's new body, seeing how she heard how confused and should be easy to do, given time. But she was willing to take the time and make it so that Steve would be willing to fuck him when the time comes.

Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own daughter was willing to work on Steve, to manipulate him whilst dealing with his new body and life. Sure he was going to ask her to do the very same thing, but he never thought she would be the one to offer. He knew that they don't get along, like any brother and sister, but he never thought she would go this far only because it was something she thought he wanted. It was twisted and sexy, to have someone who would be willing to do this.

She even agreed to going through the same treatment as Steve once he gained his new body, to gain the muscle memories and the actual memories needed to be a great cheerleader. Whilst she had no real plans of becoming a cheerleader, she believed that the muscle memories and memories would help her a better pet or whatever her father wanted her to be.

Either way, now they were in the hospital room with her brother and the clone, Hayley had to admit that she was jealous of her brother's new body. The body is more smooth and it had better breasts than she had. However, she knew one thing for sure, whilst Steve's new body was better, he wouldn't be as loyal and devoted as she was, that he would be nothing more than a play thing. Sure, she is the same, but she had the skills to do more for her father than Steve would ever would, all his father was doing was giving him the skills to be a better fuck toy.

Hayley saw herself as a loyal pet, yes she would be and was jealous of her father fucking anyone who wasn't her, but as a pet she had no say in the matter. Her job was to be loyal to her master and do whatever he wanted, to be a fuck toy or a attack dog when needed. Whatever her father wanted, she would do her best to get it for him if it was in her power to do so.

Now, all she could do was watch as her father's scientist friend did put wires on the clone body, where for the first half an hour, she watched as the clones body jumped about as shocks went through her. The scientist explained this was to give her the muscle memories the clone needed to become a cheerleader.

Her mother was shocked when she heard this and asked her father what was going on, Hayley wanted to smack her mother for questioning her father. He was the man of the house, he had the right to do whatever he wanted to them, even doing this. But, she knew that she couldn't act, her father told her that she had plans for her mother, ones that would put her in line. But it would take time, as he would have to do them once they moved so no one suspects anything is wrong.

So for now, Hayley was willing to wait, but mother or not, she was willing to make it so that an accident would occur so that her mother would die. As she was a threat to her father and his happiness with her and Steve, and any threats would be dealt with in one way or another. Her father wouldn't even have to know about this.

But she didn't have to worry about her mother interfering with her new sister's treatment, as her father told her mother that this was something to help Steve, no Stephanie. It would give her an in with the kids to whatever new school that she went to, same with Hayley who agreed to go through the same treatment. Although, Hayley did admit that she wasn't sure if she wanted to become a cheerleader, but having the skills might be useful in the future, so willing to do the treatment.

Her father informed her mother that Steve would be an outcast, seeing how it would be some time before he got used to his new body. So he was doing this to give Stephanie a way to fit into the new school, so that she wouldn't be an outcast like she was in her old school as a male.

Hayley smiled when she heard her mother admitting that as much as she hated it, her father was right and so allowed the treatment to continue. About half an hour later, the muscle memory treatment and began to transfer Steve's mind into his new body. This only lasted a few minutes, but when it was done though, Steve's original body flatlined, whilst his new body slept on.

During the next few hours, Steve's old friends who were there for their friend, mourned for the death of their friend. But as this was happening, they moved Steve, no Stephanie into another room to keep her away from anyone from Steve's old life from learning about her. Thankfully, Steph as Hayley called her for short, was asleep all the time. The scientist informed them all that she would wake within a few hours to a few hours, it all depended on how well her mind dealt with the changes.

So here she and her parents were, in a V.I.P room, waiting for Steph to awake. As she was looking out of the window, thinking about wanting to fuck her father again, Hayley heard some morning behind her as she heard a new female voice say, "Mum, dad, what happened to me? Where am I?" Hayley turned to see Steph, as she checked herself over in shock and fear, "Mum, dad, what is going on? Why do I have boobs?"

"Hmm, honey, there's no easy way to tell you this, but I'm sorry to say that you are now a female?" Francine told her new daughter.

"Whaaat?" former Steve Smith screech out, as she put her hands between her legs, before she piled and cried out before blacking out, "My, my dick is gone."

_**To be Continued!**_

_**Author's Note:**___Here ends the second chapter of Problems with Cloning, I hoped that you enjoyed the story and what I have done so far. I'm sorry for the late update, but other than working on a new story and some of my other stories, I had problems with my muse.

Yes I know there's some mistakes and if you are willing to edit it, please let me know - so you know I use google doc to write, but I can send it on Word Office if you can't use it.

Now if you like it, please let me know as your feedback will help me to write more chapters for this. So, if you have any ideas as to what you want to see in this story, please let me know and I'll try to add it. More ideas that I get, more chapters that I'll be able to do.


End file.
